Los misterios no resueltos
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: Hay grandes misterios que sencillamente no se pueden entender con un poco de inteligencia y algo de cordura.. como las torturas mentales de un hombre con un amor platónico." One Shot de FMAB una locura que les hará sonreír.


FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

" _ **Los misterios no resueltos"**_

* * *

 **ATENCIÓN! El siguiente fic contiene altas dosis de chibis, cosas engañosas y cosas sin sentido que es casi lo mismo, favor de proceder con precaución. Si aún así decide continuar cualquier daño nasal o mental queda fuera de nuestra culpa.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Las adaptaciones al anime de Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fueron producidas por el estudio **BONES.** Tanto el manga como todos sus personajes fueron creados por **Hiromu Arakawa** y no me pertenecen en absoluto, la siguiente obra solo busca hacer que a los lectores se les salga la leche por la nariz.

 _ **Notas:**_ Para facilitar la lectura los diálogos están encerrados entre guiones largos (—) y al igual que la narración esta en letra normal.

Los pensamientos se distinguen con letra cursiva.

Hay una escena mental, esta entre comillas de donde empieza a donde acaba.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ El siguiente One Shot es bastante absurdo y no posee mayor Spoiler en su interior sí ya leyeron el manga y/o vieron el anime de Fullmetal Alchemist… y ya, eso es todo.

* * *

• _Capítulo único_ •

"Para el mundo entero sin duda siempre hay grandes misterios que sencillamente no se pueden entender con un poco de inteligencia y algo de ciencia; la razón es que existen secretos que solo pueden ser desenterrados con el corazón y un alma pura…" o eso le había dicho el mayor Armstrong un día, día a día el sargento Brosh tenía por costumbre hacer una apuesta matutina: si algo raro o sorprendente ocurría al estar en la oficina era seguro que el causante sería el famoso Alquimista nacional, el Mayor Alex Louis Armstrong; que militarmente hablando era un jefe bastante agradable además de un tipo curioso y enérgico a pesar de su imponente apariencia y noble origen.

Sabiendo de antemano lo que le esperaba para el resto de ese fatídico día, Denny subía con desgano las escaleras que lo llevarían a su sala de torturas personal, al menos era seguro que Maria estaría ahí para hacer menor aquel suplicio; o eso creyó, pues al abrir aquella puerta sintió que la vida se le escaparia si no la cerraba enseguida. En efecto estaban la teniente Ross y el Mayor, pero por alguna razón que sencillamente no entendía había una serie enorme de arreglos florales en la habitación.

En cuánto empezó a caminar con rumbo a donde se suponía que estaba su escritorio alcanzó a ver entre ese mar floral la forma en que Maria miraba un ramo en especial, y su hasta entonces desapercibida presencia fue notada por Armstrong.

— ¡Sargento Brosh! Que día tan maravilloso hace hoy. —saludó enérgicamente el Mayor cortando el camino que Denny estaba por tomar.

— ¡Buenos días Mayor! —saludó enérgica y formalmente el sargento pues ya era costumbre que si no lo hacía por algún motivo el alquimista le daría otro discurso más sobre los "nobles orígenes de los usos y costumbres" del país, y esa mañana en particular, no deseaba oír aquello.

Antes de que preguntará el motivo por el que estaban inundados en rosas, lirios y demás, su compañera Maria salió de entre ellas y viendo a su subordinado se acercó.

—Buenos días sargento Brosh. —saludó la Teniente Ross, aunque a diferencia de otras veces que demostraba su vibrante personalidad, se notaba que sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en alguna otra cosa.

Una duda estaba por nacer en su mente cuando aquel tren fue detenido por aquel musculoso hombre de ojos azules:

—Dígame Sargento… —dijo el Mayor Armstrong inclinándose levemente para estar a la altura de Brosh y aparentemente decirle algo "confidencial".

—¿Sí Mayor? —le contestó Denny algo dudoso.

—Para alguien importante, ¿Llevar rosas sería demasiado? —preguntó visiblemente pensativo el Mayor mientras miraba sospechosamente a otro lado.

—¿Rosas? —dijo Brosh interrogante e instantáneamente se puso a pensar — _¿Qué estará mirando de esa forma?_ —y trató de ver aquello sin ningún éxito.

—Sabe, es una costumbre que ha pasado de generación en generación en la Familia Armstrong el que… —el Mayor explicaba como era usual, una de las nobles costumbres de su familia; vaya que ser de clase alta tenía ciertas curiosidades incluidas.

Pero el sargento Brosh se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó aquella apuesta y las palabras del Alquimista fue lo último que escuchó.

— _Seguramente se trata de una compañera nuestra, después de todo el Mayor es alguien muy caballeroso, además de considerado._ —y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos recordó un curioso momento.

En una ocasión durante la temporada lluviosa, se enfermó de gripe (o gripa) y el Mayor fue a su casa llevando consigo una olla con una receta curativa que era una herencia de su tatarabuela o algo así, efectivamente aquella mística receta le ayudó a reponerse en menos de la mitad del tiempo; desde ese día cualquier costumbre o técnica o lo que fuera proveniente de la familia del Mayor era confiable a su vista.

— _Tal vez sea por el aniversario de la señora Johnson del tercer piso, si no mal recuerdo era a finales de Agosto, debe ser eso, ¿Qué más…_ —y antes de que pudiese acabar esa pregunta en su mente, otra surgió aplastándola.

— _¿El aniversario de que Maria es su subordinada?_ —sonaba francamente ridícula si la planteaba así, pero ahora que pensaba en ella el asunto de las flores cobraba más sentido según él.

— _no puede ser por el cumpleaños de Maria, pasó hace dos meses… ¡¿Acaso es una fecha especial para Maria y yo,_ _"Yo" de entre todos sus compañeros, lo he olvidado?!_ — y ante tal pensamiento, una revelación divina según él, Denny entró en pánico.

—… _Y ella me odiara por siempre! ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?_ —y el balde de agua fría, mental claro está, le hizo hasta tener una especie de epifanía (en este caso una visión) que impidió que escuchará la importancia de lo que el Mayor Louis Armstrong le iba a decir.

El escenario era el siguiente:

"Un chibi Denny con su uniforme de recluso y con grilletes en manos y pies avanzaba por un pasillo que daba a una solitaria silla de madera.

Frente al desamparado acusado se alzaba un trono a la izquierda, en medio una silla frente a un escritorio con un martillo de madera y a la derecha unas gradas llena de lugares vacíos (como en donde se sientan para ver un espectáculo o un juego deportivo).

En una fila entraron ocho personas sentándose en las gradas, y un poco detrás de ellos alguien mas entró y se sentó en el centro donde estaba el escritorio aquel, por su autoritaria peluca supo que era el juez, pero el trono quedó vacío. Antes de que reaccionara o siquiera hiciera algo se escuchó una voz de entre los jurados.

—Esta acusado de alta traición en contra de la Reina. —decía un chibi Denny farmacéutico que era parte del jurado.

—Su sentencia será peor que la muerte. —le secundaba un chibi Denny agricultor que aparentemente estaba enojado por… no sabía la razón.

Según entendió su acto de traición fue haber olvidado una fecha especial para su Alteza Maria Ross, y si, era imperdonable.

—¡Que venga la Reina a ejecutar la sentencia máxima! —pidió un chibi Denny traga fuego profesional (no lo intenten en casa).

—¡Sí! —gritaron en acuerdo otros cuatro de los miembros del jurado.

Una de esos cuatro era una chibi Denny maestra que guardaba una deliciosa manzana en su bolso, el chibi Denny escritor apuntaba al acusado con una libreta por si acaso a medio juicio se le venía una idea, la chibi Denny mesera miraba de reojo su mini reloj rogando que de esa forma llegará temprano a su turno y la chibi Denny veterinaria se acomodaba sus mini lentes afirmando con la cabeza.

—Nuestra decisión es que su Alteza debe dar el castigo. —habló una chibi Denny ama de casa, con su bebé chibi Denny junior en brazos.

—¡NOOOO! ¡Piedad, por el amor a los gatos! —gritó con horror el acusado, metiendo a los gatos en su súplica, pensar en gatitos tiernos no fue buena idea.

Un creciente murmullo crecía entre los miembros del jurado, de los ocho personajes que lo componían había por lo menos tres que se replantearon su decisión, uno que otro sintió pena por la suerte de aquel pobre diablo pero no cambiaron su veredicto, sólo cuando todos los presentes se calmaron el juez dijo unas palabras antes de llamar a la Reina y ejecutar por primera vez en su historia la que era considerada la mayor sentencia.

Un hombrecito con mirada ultra seria que a pesar de tener esa peluca de (ve a saber de que estaba hecho… fibras naturales tal vez) color blanco y con una barba falsa cabe agregar, se notaba realmente decepcionado, el honorable juez chibi Denny Sir Justiciano era implacable, pero justo.

—Señor Denny, usted de entre todos los habitantes de nuestro noble pueblo es de quién menos se esperaba una ofensa así… lamentablemente ni el jurado ni yo en mi función de juez, retiraremos la sentencia. —y tomando el martillo de madera golpeo la superficie del escritorio aquel para llamar la atención de todos.

—Con pena lo sentenció… a recibir la sentencia máxima… una última mirada llena de decepción de su Alteza la Reina Maria Bellísima Ross, y no contemplar su sonrisa nunca mas. Guardias llámenla por favor. —entonces unos guardias salidos de entre las penumbras abrieron una gran puerta que estaba a sus espaldas, ya no había salvación.

Todo habría de terminar cuando su Alteza le viera con decepción en sus bellos ojos, su vida perdería sentido, solo quedaría el triste recuerdo de su sonrisa en sus memorias… y el panorama se veía siniestro".

(Insertar sonido de disco rallado… a la antigua es mejor).

Antes de que el mismo ejecutará mentalmente a un chibi Denny inocente, aquellos torturadores pensamientos se congelaron como por nitrógeno cuando escuchó decir al alquimista:

—Gracias a usted sargento ahora se que las rosas son la mejor opción. Pida a alguien que al medio día traiga un ramo de rosas a mi oficina, creo que en color rosa estarán bien. Definitivamente al joven Edward Elric le agradara ese detalle cuando lo visite en el hospital. —dijo el Mayor Louis Armstrong finalizando así su largo discurso, que obviamente no había escuchado y que de haberlo hecho le habría ahorrado aquel 'suplicio' mental a sus mini "yo" internos que su extraña conciencia había causado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Denny como saliendo del trance y cayendo en cuenta de su error.

—O, ¿Cree que es mejor dejar el trabajo esperando aquí en la oficina y visitar a Edward Elric ya mismo? —preguntó el alquimista empezando a dudar de su decisión inicial.

—Entonces las rosas eran para… ¿Edward Elric? —cuestionó el sargento Brosh con un tic en el ojo derecho y visiblemente… ¿aliviado?

Se había equivocado, ¡y de que modo!

Luego de un resumen de los hechos todo cobró sentido, desde entonces el honorable sargento Denny nunca más volvió a hacer su acostumbrada apuesta, después de todo como sargento debía ser intachable ante sus subordinados pero sobretodo a vista de Maria, aunque aún no admitiría lo importante que ella era para él sin duda ver la sonrisa en su rostro era el mayor tesoro que veía en su lugar de trabajo… y tal vez algún día en su hogar, pero esa apuesta ya la haría en un futuro.

.

.

¿Fin?

* * *

 **Este fic esta dedicado al pobre chibi sargento Denny que fue acusado injustamente por los pobladores de ChibiBroshlandia… se cuenta que finalmente recibió el perdón de la corona cuando fue demostrada su inocencia gracias a un chiquillo rubio de nombre Ed, por lo que fue condecorado con un abrazo de su Alteza la Reina Maria y vive felizmente hasta hoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Definitivamente debo dejar las drugs de Yiutube pues anda muy rudo últimamente con tantos strikes y Copyright a lo loco…

Bueno este fic con todo y drogas salió un día que vi el especial "Chibi Party" de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood y por supuestisimo gracias a una idea de **Erait-chan** ; (les sugiero leer sus Fics ya que nunca decepcionan y son muy interesantes) en un momento de aquellos donde se te ilumina una idea gracias a una buena amiga, y se nos ocurrió un plan de hacer crecer varios fandoms con historias cortas así que puede que nos encontremos en otros lugares insospechados.

Gracias por leer esta triste historia y espero haberles sacado unas buenas risas.

.

.

Io-chan u.u


End file.
